Into my arms, part three
by HildeJ
Summary: Gibbs and Tony spend their first weekend together. Will Jenny be able to ruin it? Gibbs/DiNozzo slash.


Into my arms, part three.

Tony put down his bag outside Gibbs' door and subconsciously straightened his jacket. He raised his hand to ring the doorbell, then put it down. Gibbs' door was open, it was always open. But did that mean he could walk right in? Suddenly he felt a bit like he did that morning. "Damn it," he muttered, "don't do this." He bent down to retrieve his bag, determined to walk right in. He straightened up again and could barely hold back a startled yelp. Gibbs was standing there, grinning as he leaned against the doorframe.

"You gonna stay out here all night?" he asked, blue eyes glowing.

"Didn't know whether I should knock or not," Tony admitted, feeling a bit sheepish.

"Get inside," Gibbs ordered, stepping aside to let Tony in.

The hallway was dimly lit, a single lamp on the hall table cast a warm glow on its surroundings. Glancing around, Tony noted that the house looked much the same it had last time he'd stayed there. Tidy, gleaming wood, muted colors. He shrugged out of his coat, and put it away in the closet looking for somewhere to put his bag.

Strong arms circled him from behind as Gibbs pulled him into a warm embrace. Tilting his head back to rest on the other man's shoulder, he smiled as he felt Gibbs kissing Tony's neck, drawing in the scent of the young Italian as he nuzzled closer.

"Put your bag in the bedroom, Tony, dinner's almost ready."

Grabbing his bag, Tony went upstairs, seeking out Gibbs' bedroom. He'd been to the house before, even lived there, but never stayed in his bedroom before. Being Tony, he'd peeked inside, but he'd never actually gone into the room, much less slept there.

The room seemed newly decorated, probably after wife number three left, he thought wryly. The walls were painted a dusky blue, the king size bed was made of walnut and had matching end tables. Eyeing the bed suspiciously, he briefly wondered where Gibbs had gotten the mattress. He sat down on the bed, wiggling about, testing the bounce. It felt surprisingly comfortable.

'Maybe Gibbs didn't buy this through the Sears catalogue,' he snickered.

"Does it pass inspection?" Gibbs looked faintly amused as he stood in the doorway, studying his lover.

"NCIS agents don't assume, they verify," Tony smiled innocently, as he stretched out on the bed, running his hands over silky sheets. The dark grey bedding was not something he expected to find in Gibbs' house. They nearly matched his own.

"Is that so," Gibbs grinned as he moved closer to the agent splayed out on his bed. "and what have your investigations revealed so far?" he asked as he lowered himself down on Tony.

Tony moaned softly as he captured Gibbs' mouth in a passionate kiss that left them both panting.

"I've established… that the person of interest… has a greater taste…for the finer things in life… than we thought possible, …like a decent bed, and a …"

The feeling of Gibbs stretched out on top of him left his mind blank as he was loosing himself in the sensation of strong hands burrowing under his shirt, seeking naked skin. Warm fingers sliding over his chest had him arching into the other man's touch. He sighed and relaxed into the soft bed, holding Gibbs close, needed to feel him to believe this was really happening.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the scent. Clean, faintly spicy. As usual a hint of coffee. No sawdust. Gibbs hadn't been working on his boat for a few days. Tony found he missed that familiar scent. He tugged at the shirt, needed to touch the smooth skin he remembered from last night. Running his hands over Gibbs back, he burrowed his face into the older man's neck  
A faint ping from the kitchen reminded them that dinner was indeed ready. Gibbs cupped Tony's head in his hands and kissed him gently, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs.

"You know, we could fuck each other senseless until Monday morning, and we probably will," he grinned, "but I need you to know that this is more for me than just sex," he said quietly, holding Tony's gaze with his.

"Yeah, it is," Tony smiled.

"C'mon, we'll have plenty of time to 'verify' this weekend," Gibbs held out his hand, inviting the other man to join him.

"Ooh, I'll hold you to that promise, Marine," Tony chuckled as he got up, following Gibbs down to the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair, both men enjoying the company, content to just be in each other's company. They were dining in the kitchen. Tony suspected Gibbs didn't use this room much, preferring to dine out or maybe in the basement. He looked around, remembering he'd not paid much attention to this room the last time he was here. It looked a bit bare, utilitarian.  
They were not on call this weekend, and Gibbs had made it perfectly clear that he was not to be disturbed this weekend. Shepard had looked at him quizzically, raising an elegantly tweezed eyebrow as she asked; "Big plans, Jethro? Hot date, maybe?" Her friendly tone belying the icy demeanour he knew was lurking beneath the surface. He smiled slightly, wondering what her reaction would have been, had she known who he was spending the weekend with.

"What?" Tony eyed him curiously.

"Just something Jen said when I said I'd be unavailable this weekend. Something about a hot date."

"Really," Tony said, green eyes shining. "Hot, huhn. I'm sure I'll have to use quite a few of your rules to verify that statement." He grinned broadly before concentrating once again on the food.

"I didn't know you could cook, Jethro," Tony said as he had another helping of pork loin.

"This is good stuff! You sure as hell didn't make anything like this the last time I stayed," he grinned.

The last time Tony stayed his apartment had flooded, leaving him homeless for four weeks. Gibbs had grudgingly taken him in, but for the most part ignored him the entire time he spent there. He'd barely spoken to Tony at the house, spending most of his off time in the basement, working on the boat.

"It was just too damn distracting to have you around 24/7. To know you were asleep, just a few feet away, knowing I couldn't do anything about it," Gibbs admitted, looking a bit sheepish. "I couldn't risk it, not knowing…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, I know. Even last night I didn't really believe what was happening." Tony replied.

Suddenly a knock on the front door had them both startled." Expecting anyone else?" Tony asked, not quite sure what to do with himself.

"No, none what so ever."

The knocking grew insistent, making it clear whoever was out there would not go away anytime soon. His face dark with annoyance, Gibbs stalked towards the front door.  
Tony felt the uneasiness in his stomach grow to an icy pit when he realised exactly who was at the door. Madam Director.

"I need you in MTAC," she declared, before Gibbs had a chance to say anything.

"Really…" Gibbs lethal tone sent shivers down Tony's back, he recognized the rage lurking behind that single spoken word.

"Are you questioning my judgement, Special Agent Gibbs?"

"No, Madam Director. Although I do find it odd you had to come in person, to my house, to give me the message."

"I was in the neighborhood," was the curt reply. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes, you are, but that was the whole point, wasn't it. Jenny."

Tony rose wearily, reluctant to take part in the pissing match out there, but he refused to let Shepard ruin their weekend. He strolled into the hallway, nodding hello to the director.  
Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw who Gibbs had for company this evening.

"DiNozzo! I didn't expect to see you here tonight." She barely acknowledged him with a look. He was clearly not important. Tony struggled to contain his smile as he looked at her. She was certainly not dressed for an evening in MTAC, unless she was hiding government secrets in that ample cleavage on display.

"Gibbs invited me over for dinner, we're planning on discussing the team's performance evaluations later tonight," he explained, lying easily. Although some performance evaluation would indeed be conducted. Of the personal kind.

"That'll have to wait. I expect you to be at head quarters in 30 minutes," Shepard ordered, her tone indicating there was no room for discussion.

"Both of us?" Tony asked.

"No," she replied, directing her cool gaze his way. "You can go home, DiNozzo."

"I believe I decide when my guests are leaving, Madam Director, was Gibbs' cold reply. " See you later," he said to Tony, following Shepard out the door.

"Right…" Tony said to the closed door. Suddenly it reopened, and Gibbs returned, pinning Tony against the wall, giving him a kiss that left him breathless. Then he was gone, as quickly as he had appeared, grabbing his gun and cell phone as he exited.

"Right…"  
*******

By the time he reached MTAC, Gibbs had calmed down sufficiently to be civil. He waited patiently while Shepard spoke to the operator. A few moments later, footage of a man Gibbs recognized but couldn't quite place appeared.

"During our operation in Paris, we came across this man, a Michel LeCourt, Algerian born French national," Shepard began, opening a dossier in front of her.

"Yes, I remember him now," Gibbs replied, "he was thought to be linked to El Haziri, the head of the terrorist cell responsible for hijacking a French passenger plane in -95. He dropped off the radar, we lost track of LeCourt in the south of France. Marseilles, was it?"

"Nice."

"Ok. Has he resurfaced?" Gibbs moved to look at the dossier, but Shepard stopped him.

"Sorry, you don't have sufficient clearance."

"What did you need me for, Madam Director?" Gibbs asked, his patience wearing thin. "All you need should be in the file, you were there, you know as much as I do. Probably more, judging by that dossier you have in front of you."

"Bring up the latest footage, please?" Shepard ordered the young agent, Gibbs couldn't remember her name.

They both turned to watch as a surveillance video of two men flickered across the screen. The two suspects were walking across what looked to be a town square, but Gibbs couldn't recognize the city. Both men were dressed in heavy coats, their faces partly obscured by scarves. Scarves?

Gibbs turned to Shepard. "When was this footage taken, and where?" He watched her as she blushed slightly.

"Six months ago, in Stockholm. We're afraid they're establishing a cell in Scandinavia. It would be a perfect vantage point for attacks on the European mainland."

Gibbs turned to the agent by the controls, "Would you excuse us a minute, please?"  
The young woman looked to Shepard, who nodded, and exited MTAC.

"Are you seriously telling me you dragged me in, on my first weekend off in ages, to look at six months old footage?"

"I need to review what we know about LeCourt, to see of he might represent a threat to us."

"Fine, Jenny, we'll do that. On Monday. If you'll excuse me, I have guests who are waiting for me."

"Guests?" Shepard hissed. "You call Agent DiNozzo a guest? He is who you'd like to spend your precious time off with?"

"Is that a problem, Madam Director? Am I not allowed to have a friend over for dinner? Did I miss that memo?"

She looked momentarily stunned, "A friend? You consider DiNozzo a friend?" She sounded incredulous. "Really, Jethro, get a life outside of work," she smirked.

"Report for duty at 0700 Monday." She slammed the door behind her, leaving Gibbs alone in MTAC. The operator came back in and returned to her station, casting a cursory glance in Gibbs' direction.

Gibbs nodded good-bye and went down to the bullpen. He sat down by his desk, needing a moment to gather his thoughts before he went home. Jenny finding Tony at his house tonight was not a problem, and she probably wouldn't check up on him anymore this weekend. He pushed all thoughts of Shepard away, focusing on the man that was waiting for him at home.

An agent passing looked at him quizzically, before nodding hello. Gibbs wondered what had him puzzled; him being here on a Friday night was not that unusual. He caught a glimpse of himself reflected on the computer screen and realized what had the other agent curious. He was smiling, a smile he hadn't seen for a long time. He looked relaxed, happy even. Suddenly Gibbs couldn't wait to get home to the man who put that smile on his face. The thought of two whole days and three long nights together with Tony had him grinning. He switched off the light at his desk and headed home.

******  
Tony looked at the closed door. He heard Gibbs tires squeal as he sped off, probably about to set a new personal record getting into the office. Hopefully Shepard wouldn't keep him there all night, but he could wait. Another night waiting wasn't too bad, he had what he wanted now, he could be patient another night.

He cleared up after dinner, loading the dishwasher and putting the leftovers in containers for later. The meat would make wonderful sandwiches. He'd planned a late night trip to the monuments tomorrow night. If the weather held up, they could have a mini midnight picnic. If his plans for the weekend came true, they would need sustenance to keep up their strength. "Lot of sustenance," he chuckled to himself.

He walked into the living room, bringing with him a cold beer from the fridge. The TV was not quite up to his standard, but it would keep him company until Gibbs returned. He would like to see how far he'd gotten with the boat, he hadn't been down there in a long time. The basement was sort of a sanctuary for Gibbs, where he went to unwind, to relax. It would be wrong to go down there by himself, especially now, when they'd entered this new stage of their relationship.

The living room was comfortably furnished, with a large sofa facing French doors leading into the garden. There were floor to ceiling bookcases, filled with both fiction and non-fiction, American classics, books about historical battles. He turned off the TV and wandered over to browse through a couple of bookcases, which looked like Gibbs himself may have built them.

They had an air of solidity and quality to them; gleaming dark hardwood with a lighter board around the edges. It was filled with volumes about boats, all kinds of wooden boats. Everything from Viking longboats to small wooden boats like the one Gibbs was building in the basement.

"That's Gibbs for ya, never does anything in half measures," he muttered.

"Ya think?"

Startled, Tony turned around to find himself in a warm embrace, as Gibbs held him tightly. "I missed you," the older man mumbled, his face buried against Tony's neck.

"You haven't even been gone for a couple of hours," Tony laughed, secretly pleased at the other man's words.

"I've missed you for years, Tony, don't want to loose more time."

******  
Tony didn't quite know how they made it to the bedroom. One minute they were holding each other close in the living room, the next it was all a blur of burning lips and naked skin as passion suddenly flared. It was a small miracle he hadn't killed himself stumbling up the stairs, undressing as he went.

Gibbs was dimming the lights, bathing the room in a warm glow. Tony was stretched out on the bed, one arm thrown over his head, the other resting on his stomach. He was already hard, his eyes following Gibbs around the room as he lit a couple of candles on the dresser. Gibbs glanced at Tony who arched an eyebrow. "Yes, Tony, I can do romantic," he smiled. "I'm not always a bastard."

"You know, this will make an interesting point in your evaluation," Tony grinned.

"Evaluation?" Gibbs asked, circling around the bed as a predator, stalking his prey.

"Yeah, the performance evaluations I'm here to do. I thought we'd start off with assessing your stamina and endurance," Tony replied, one hand clasping his dick, stroking lightly.

"I think you'll find that my stamina is just fine," Gibbs smiled as he crawled onto the bed, lying down next to Tony.

"Trust, but verify, Jethro, always verify," Tony whispered before Gibbs captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Holding him close, Tony ran his hands all over Gibbs' body, exploring hard muscles, smooth skin and tiny imperfections. Each scar a reminder of the work they did, of why this man was so precious to him.

"Turn over," Gibbs ordered, reaching into the nightstand. Instead of the lube and condoms Tony expected, Gibbs pulled out a bottle of massage oil. Covering the sheets with a towel he produced from somewhere, he beckoned Tony to lie down. The slightly rougher towel felt wonderful against his aching dick and sensitive nipples. Pillowing his head on his arms, Tony felt himself relax.

Cool oil trickling down his back, had him momentarily startled, but warm strong hands sliding across his back, kneading and caressing, felt soothing and arousing at the same time. Gibbs worked his way down Tony's back, easing out tension and knots along the way. He was practically melting into the mattress, his whole body felt loose, pliant. Warmth was spreading through his body, enveloping him in an erotic fog. Each tantalizing kiss made him shudder, wanting more.

"Turn around, Tony," Gibbs voice was husky. His breath caught in Tony's throat as he looked up at Gibbs. The older man was kneeling between Tony's legs. The look on his face, an expression of need, want and…love, made Tony's breath catch in his throat.

Gibbs licked up the underside of Tony's cock tasting the bittersweet fluid, his tongue swirling around the head. Tony sank even further into the mattress, closing his eyes, moaning as Gibbs slowly pressed one finger into him, then two, opening his body carefully, stretching him out.

"Look at me, Tony, open your eyes," Gibbs said, kissing him as he ran his hand through silky strands. Green eyes met blue, and then Gibbs' cock was sliding into him, one slow inch at a time.

Tony clenched one hand in the sheets, the other flung over his face, mouth open as he fought to breathe. Oh, God. Gibbs knew exactly how to make his whole body scream for release. Each time Gibbs thrust into him, buried himself inside him, he felt himself drown. It was too much.

When he thought he could take no more, Gibbs pulled himself free, flipping Tony over. He spread his thighs and sank back in, making Tony scream of pleasure as he hit that sweet spot over and over again. A strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him back until he was on his knees, leaning against Gibbs' chest. Tony braced his hands on the headboard, his head hanging down as he felt Gibbs grow even harder and bigger inside him. Each thrust had him gasping for air. Gibbs' mouth bit down on his throat, one arm holding tightly around Tony's waist. His other hand reached for Tony's cock, holding him loosely.

It was almost too much. Nothing existed but the feeling of Gibbs inside him, around him, everywhere. He was so close; it would take almost nothing to push him over.

"Please, Jethro, God, please," Tony panted. Gibbs tightened his grip on Tony's dick as he shifted his angle and hit Tony's prostate. Tony's world exploded as he came, white hot and hard.

Gibbs' hands tightened around his hips as he thrust hard and deep into Tony, burying his dick inside as he came, groaning deep in his throat and collapsing over Tony's back.

Tony couldn't move. Gibbs slowly pulled out and went in search of the bathroom, returning with a warm cloth. He carefully cleaned Tony off before sliding back into bed, holding him close.

"Sleep, Tony, sleep," he whispered, kissing Tony's temple as he pulled the sheets around them.

******

Blinking against the early morning sunlight, Tony stretched languidly and turned onto his back, wincing lightly as a slight twinge in his ass reminded him of last night. He turned to look at Gibbs only to find the bed empty, the grey sheets still warm to the touch. 0600. Who got up on a Saturday morning at 0600? Apart from Gibbs, that was. Anything past 0530 was probably a lie-in for the former Marine. He grabbed Gibbs' pillow, drinking in the scent of the other man. Closing his eyes, he felt himself drift off to sleep, enveloped in a sense of well-being.

The mattress dipped slightly, stirring him from his light doze. A tantalizing smell of Gibbs' favorite brew wafted through the air and brought a smile to his face.

"Hey," soft lips placed a kiss on his shoulder as Gibbs handed him a steaming mug of coffee, and a fresh roll.

"You've been out already?" Tony asked, eying the freshly baked bun in front of him.

"Yeah, there's a bakery nearby which has great bagels," Gibbs smiled, handing him a fresh t-shirt and a pair of sweats. "When you're done with that, breakfast will be ready."

"There's more?" Tony asked, seeming very content with what he already had.

"Oh, yeah," Gibbs leaned in for a soft kiss, "lots and lots," he smiled, heading back down to the kitchen.

Tony finished his roll and grabbed the clothes Gibbs had laid out for him. He had brought plenty of his own, but found he preferred to wear some of Gibbs' old clothes, worn and incredibly soft against his skin. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a pair of socks, before seeking out the kitchen.

Gibbs was busy by the stove, scrambling eggs and frying bacon and potatoes. He glanced over at Tony and grinned, "I know, I know, not what Ducky ordered, but I figured we'd burn off a lot of calories this weekend."

"Man, you do know how to make a guy feel special," Tony teased, looking at the lit candle and fresh newspaper by his plate. His plate. He had to smile at that. He had 'his place' at Gibbs' table. The thought gave him what Abby would describe as the warm and fuzzies. Gibbs put plates of food on the table, before splitting the newspaper in two, handing Tony the Metro section.

"What would you like to do today?" Gibbs asked, eying Tony over the top of his newspaper.

"Gibbs, it's 0700, I'm not even awake yet!" he protested mildly. "I'd like to read the paper while I have a cup of hot chocolate, watch the news, maybe help you out with the boat, I don't know. Just spend time together, relax, enjoy the fact that we have two whole days off," he smiled, taking Gibbs' hand in his.

"You'd like to give me a hand with the boat?" Gibbs sounded somewhat surprised, but had a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, well, as long as it's not something I can screw up, I'd like that a lot. Maybe you can teach me to use one of those tools you have down there."

"Just the one," Gibbs smiled, "we'll work our way up to the complicated stuff later. A bit of woodworking 101."

"Woodworking, huhn," Tony grinned, a mischievous glean in his eyes.

"You have a dirty mind, Agent DiNozzo," Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, well, that's part of the famous DiNozzo charm," Tony countered, "the one you've come to know and love," he said, wincing slightly as he realised what he'd said. Probably too soon for the L-word.

Gibbs held his gaze and leaned over the table, capturing his mouth in a loving kiss, tender and warm.

"I do love you, you know," he pulled back and looked into green eyes that had taken on a glow he'd never seen before.

"Love you, too, Jethro," Tony smiled, faintly surprised at how easy it was to declare his love for the man sitting across from him, this early Saturday morning.

******  
The day had been so different, yet so familiar so far. A lazy morning reading the paper while watching the news. Shopping for groceries at the closest Giant. A run through the park, followed by a long shower, with plenty of time to explore each other's bodies, leaving them just as sated as they'd been last night. Tony shifted slightly on the couch, not wanting to wake Gibbs who was sleeping soundly, his head resting on Tony's chest. He found he liked holding Gibbs in his arms, one hand sliding through his hair as he held him tight.

The older man stirred restlessly in his sleep, mumbling something he couldn't quite decipher. Tony ran his hand down Gibbs' back, hoping it would make him settle down again. A moment later Gibbs was wide awake, sitting up in the couch.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly, "bad dream."

"It's okay," Tony reassured him, drawing him back into his arms, "have had a few of those myself, especially after Kate was killed. "

"I know…I know. It's just been awhile since I've shared that part of my life with anyone."

"You can't be strong all the time, Jethro. I've got your back, as you have mine, right? You're about to get to know the real Tony DiNozzo, all of me. I just hope you'll like what you find," he smiled.

"Only one way to find out, isn't there," Gibbs leaned in to give him a light kiss before getting up.

Gibbs yawned, stretching as he walked over to the French doors to look into the garden. "It's getting late," he said, looking at the shadows gathering outside.

"I've booked a table at an Italian restaurant in Georgetown for eight o'clock." Gibbs turned to look at the young man still sprawled on his couch, looking like he belonged there.

"Really! Where are we going?"

"Café Milano. They're supposed to have great food there."

"Says who?" Tony asked, wondering how Gibbs had found this rather pricey restaurant.

"I googled it," Gibbs replied, looking rather proud of himself.

Tony had to laugh. Gibbs' phobia for all things with a microchip was widely known.

"It's a good thing I brought something nice to wear, then. I didn't expect to get out of bed much," he grinned.

"Don't you worry. You'll get to spend plenty of time there, too. I just thought it would be nice get out of the house, too. Like a proper date."

"You wanna wine and dine me, Jethro?" Tony said, with a mischievous glean in his eyes, "I've gotta tell ya, I'm not cheap!"

Gibbs laughed. "C'mon, he said. Help me pick out a shirt."  
******

"You did good, Jethro," Tony said, entwining their fingers. The meal had been amazing. But Tony wasn't certain whether it had been the food or the fact that he had shared a meal with Gibbs that made it special. 'Probably a bit of both,' he decided. The restaurant hadn't been too crowded, affording them a bit of privacy. And although they couldn't exactly hold hands in public, the meal had an intimate feel to it. They'd steered away from talking about work, focusing on more private topics, places they'd been, books they'd read. Gibbs hadn't been too surprised to find Tony a more avid reader than most would suspect.

It was nearing 11 when the meal was over. They were standing outside the restaurant, waiting for a taxi to take them down to the Mall. The streets were bustling with crowds out to have a good time. Still, it didn't take too long before the cab arrived, and Gibbs was slightly surprised to hear Tony ask the driver to take them to the Mall. He glanced at Tony, who just shrugged.

"This is my surprise for the evening," he smiled.

After a short ride, the cab dropped them off near the Washington Monument. Tony had been there a few times before, but never on a date.

It was a beautiful clear night. Tony thought he couldn't have had a more romantic evening if he'd ordered it special. A large moon hung low over DC, and the monuments were all illuminated, looking stunning. They were walking along the Reflecting Pool towards the Lincoln Memorial. The night was dark, and nobody paid attention to them. It felt strangely liberating to be able to walk outside, holding Gibbs' hand in his.

"It doesn't get much better than this," Tony said quietly, as they stopped to look back at the Washington Monument with the illuminated dome of the Capitol visible behind it. Gibbs slipped his hand inside Tony's coat, tugging him closer. They were partly hidden under the shadows of the trees lining the park. Gibbs leaned in, and gave Tony a light kiss, holding him tight before letting him go.

"Come on, Tony, let's go home."

The End


End file.
